gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Banshee
.]] The Banshee is a two-seater sports car introduced in Grand Theft Auto III. Description The Banshee is front-engine, rear-drive and boasts the deep rumble of 10 cylinders. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas it resembles a first-generation '90s Viper RT/10 (more curvilinear design; dual single-exhaust ports, although the Banshee is narrower in width and has a different headlight design), whereas in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories it looks to be a 1980's Corvette C4 (more angular design; dual double-exhaust ports). The '90s Viper RT/10 version is the only top-down convertible that the player cannot jump into without opening the driver door. In GTA San Andreas, it can only be modified in TransFender. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Banshee resembles a 2003-2006 Dodge Viper Coupe, but with shrunken and differently designed headlights. Despite the real Viper having a V10 engine, the GTA IV Banshee has a 300ci twin-turbocharged V8, according to the website AutoEroticar. The GTA IV version of the Banshee is manufactured by Bravado, the game's rendition of Dodge. The Banshee is also one of the cars requested from Brucie for his Exotic Exports and one for Stevie's Car Thefts missions (it is orange with yellow stripe and an orange shine). The Banshee's acceleration, speed, and braking are among the best in its class, but this often comes at the expense of handling, especially at high speeds. There are different versions and paintjobs on the Banshee in GTA IV. The paintjobs range from plain coloured or coloured ones with a racing stripe in the middle. The racing stripe is often randomly coloured in yellow, grey, or bright orange. Banshee's in GTA IV are present as convertibles with rollbars or have hardtops. Appears in *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV Locations GTA III *Capital Autos in Harwood, Portland Island. *Outside Asuka Kasen's apartment in Newport, Staunton Island. *Kenji's Casino, Torrington, Staunton Island. *Parking lot west of Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City *Western most house of Starfish Island main road. *Near Collars & Cuffs. GTA San Andreas *Next to Cobra Marital Arts Gym in Garcia, San Fierro. *In the Come-A-Lot Casino parking lot. *Spawn around Rodeo, Los Santos. *Spawn around The Strip and the Old Venturas Strip in Las Venturas. *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $36,000 (Thursday only) GTA Liberty City Stories *Spawn around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Behind the Big Shot Casino, Torrington, Staunton Island *In an underground parking lot in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *Behind the place where Ned Burner kept his photos in Stop the Press mission. *In the parking lot behind the Staunton Island Safehouse in Newport, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *West of the Empire in north Downtown, Vice City. *Parked in front of a mansion in the middle of Starfish Island, Vice City. GTA IV *Galveston Avenue near Middle Park, Algonquin. *They appear quite a lot during the start of the game and then become less common. Modifications (GTA: San Andreas) *Colors (two exterior areas) *Nitro (all) *Wheels (ten varieties) *Hydraulics Gallery Image:Banshee 2.JPG|The Banshee as depicted in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Image:Banshee.jpg|The Banshee as depicted in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Image:BansheeLCS.JPG|The Banshee as depicted in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Image:BansheeVCS.JPG|The Banshee as depicted in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Image:Banshee (GTA4) (front).jpg|The Banshee in Grand Theft Auto IV; front quarter view with hardtop roof. Image:Banshee (GTA4) (rear).jpg|The Banshee in GTA IV; rear quarter view without roof. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars nl:Banshee